The Light Fades
by Temporary-Username
Summary: Slightly AU songifc about Colossus dealing with his sister's death


**Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus or the rights to Away from The Sun, they are owned by their collective artists and I'm making no money from this.**

**Summary: A short slightly AU songfic (Doesn't follow every detail of what actually happened). My first fanfic ever, be gentle.**

**The Light Fades**

_It's down to this, I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done?  
I miss the life, I miss the colors of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am?_

Looking up into the darkening sky, a single figure stood among the night, the city had been covered in a blanket of white from the snow. Though the cold was there, it couldn't make a frozen heart any worse than it already was. His life was shadowed with death. The memories of pain still fresh on his mind. Memories were meant to fade so new ones can take their place. Suffering is meant to melt away like snow under the sun, but where he stood there was no sun.

_Now again I found myself so far down away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down away from the sun..again_

His sister, sweet Illyana, an innocent child had been taken from him. He could still remember reading her bed times stories. Tucking her in and promising that things were going to be okay. That big brother would protect her from everything. A few tears slid down his cheeks as his fists clenched in anger. He hadn't been able to protect her from a virus. Their last days had been spent together with her in his arms, making him promise that he would be okay when she was gone. That he would continue to live for her. She had looked so fragile and delicate. There had been so much she hadn't seen. So much that she should have experienced. No-one should have to suffer in such a way. What he did was nothing, going out and fighting. True bravery was knowing that no matter how hard you tried, how hard you fought, in the end there was nothing that could be done. That death was the only release.

_I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here?  
The feeling's gone there's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I've known_

There was a way to end any pain that others would feel. To make sure that no-one ever lost someone they loved the way he did. But to do it, he would have to break a promise. A promise to Illyana. Attending her funeral had been the hardest thing in his life. To know that his sister was being put to rest. That never again would he see her smile. Hear her laugh at the jokes he told. He had lost more than a sister. He had lost his best friend. Someone to confide in. Someone that would _always_ love him. While most people were able to grieve and mourn and eventually move on. It hadn't been the same for Piotr. With every step he took, something inside of him grew colder, harder. By the time he had reached Professor Xaiver, he was an enitrely different person. Distant, a look of sorrow always on his face. For all the physical strength he possesed, he hadn't been able to take the most painful blow of them all.

_Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

The complex was quiet, everyone fast asleep, though some of their dreams might not be filled with peace. He found himself walking down the halls, the tears had stopped flowing minutes ago. He wished he could tell every last one of them good bye. That they had gave him meaning in his life. He would always be their friend. But there wasn't enough time. Not when someone else could be dieing from the legacy virus. _Katya...I'll miss you...I wish our love could have lasted. That you had been in my arms one last time. One last kiss. Remember me the way I was before._ A bitter sweet smile appeared on his lips as he approached the laboratory that Beast used. Inside was the cure. The cure to what had murdered his sister. Forcing the door open he stepped inside quickly. His mind was set, and he was going to use every ounce of his will power to follow through with this. There were so many that had graced his life..people he would never see again. But if their was an after life..and he was allowed to see Illyana...it would all be worth it. He searched threw the darkness until he found what he was looking for. Slamming his fist into the glass that protected what he was seeking, it shattered from the force. He reached inside and pulled out the small syringe. Looking down at it, tears began to fall freely. "..I am sorry to break our promise...but someone has to.." Pressing the needle into his skin, he injected the cure into his blood stream. It would become air-bourne and cure the legacy virus..but it would take the life of the one injected. "Illyana...I'm coming home..." He whispered. His life did flash before his eyes in a single second. Pushing his sister on the swingset..the one he had built her when they were living in russia. Hearing her soft voice saying his name. His eyes closed for the final time as his body fell to the ground.

_So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place..._


End file.
